


Escapades of Friendship

by LilyTheNinjaGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTheNinjaGirl/pseuds/LilyTheNinjaGirl
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have discovered that training new superheroes is not as easy as one might think. Plus, the king of drug smuggling operations is back in business, and this time with a new goal: to conquer the world. Can the Miraculous Team save themselves, their friendship, and the world? Sequel to Secrets and Betrayals. Read that first. Love Square, DJwifi, Chlathan





	1. Bonne Nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all my lovely readers! LilyTheNinjaGirl is back with a sequel for you! This chapter is everything that happened in between Chapter 40 and The Epilogue of Secrets and Betrayals. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Bonne Nuit**

The first night after Hawkmoth/Gabriel's defeat had been hard on everybody. The entire miraculous team went home with bruised and aching bones, stiff and in desperate need of sleep. Not to mention that Alya's mother sat her daughter down for a long lecture on superhero safety. The others had to lie to their parents and come up with excuses for being gone during the whole ordeal.

While Adrien was still unconscious, Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng had a chat with Emily Agreste. The three vaguely knew each other on professional terms, but it was still a little awkward. After tears shared by the women and even a big hug from Tom, it was decided that Adrien would stay with the Dupain-Chengs to help Adrien recover and give Emily time to adjust. Plus, Gabriel Agreste's death had to be made known. Not how he died or who he was, but that he died.

Adrien had taken the news surprisingly well after his mother had explained herself. It made Emily's heart ache to hear how uncertain he was. He thought she would run and leave him as soon as she could. After much reassurance that she loved him and she would never leave him again, she gave her son a big hug. Then she was gone.

She stayed in the area for one entire day, to help set up Gabriel's 'sudden and tragic death by a stroke'. She also made peace with a bit of her past. And she gave away her dear friend, Pavvo, to a young girl who wanted to help others. She hoped the girl enjoyed the power while she could. The enjoyment probably wouldn't last...

After Emily left, Adrien fell asleep on the couch again. That's how it was for the next several days. He drifted in and out of sleep. Marinette propped his head up and wrapped him in a blanket, kissing his forehead lovingly before going to face her parents. She wanted an explanation for a few things Gabriel and Emily had mentioned. They did not disappoint.

Nino, after reassuring his mother he was okay and hanging out with his family for a few hours, managed to sneak out of the house under the pretense of 'finishing the grocery shopping he was supposed to have done before the crazy zombie thing'. Instead, he transformed and headed off to the Agreste mansion. He slipped through Adrien's bedroom window and surveyed his friend's room. He found a duffel bag in the closet and started tossing stuff into it: Adrien's blue scarf, a few changes of clothes, a black hoodie, Plagg's favorite blanket, Adrien's phone, and his toothbrush. Then he dropped the bag off at the Dupain-Cheng bakery before grabbing some groceries and heading home.

When Adrien woke up, Tom and Sabine brought him up (carefully, with Tom supporting him) to the upstairs guest bedroom. His room was about three steps away from Marinette's. It had a single bed, a dresser and a closet. That was pretty much it. Adrien crawled into the bed and curled up, falling asleep again. Sabine left the lights on.

It was dark outside when Adrien woke up again. The light from the lamp in the corner hurt his eyes, but it was a relief as he blurrily blinked his eyes and looked around. Marinette knocked on the door and let herself in. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Adrien replied back. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Awful," Adrien confessed, running his good hand through his hair. "I just... I know this is all over and I should be okay, but..."

"Adrien, you shouldn't be okay!" Marinette interrupted him. "Nobody expects you to be okay. Nobody wants you to fake being okay. You went through a lot, more than I can imagine. Nothing you feel or do is stupid. I don't know how you managed to hold up this long."

He shrugged. "I'm a good faker."

"I know that now." Marinette scooted closer to him, leaning against the pillows and cradling his head in her lap. He closed his eyes again and exhaled softly. "All those cat puns, 'My Lady', 'Princess', your goofy grin. I couldn't see through it before. I guess I knew I was missing something... But we never really talked often enough for me to figure it out."

"I'm a model, but I think I would be a better actor."

"Hey, you can do whatever you want, except for one thing."

"Oh really? And what is that one thing?"

"Promise me you'll never decide to be a comedian!"

Marinette had expected his Chat laughing style to slip past his lips, loud and joyful and boisterous. She had expected at least one of Adrien's soft chuckles. But all he did was twitch the corner of his mouth into a grin. She frowned.

"You're not okay."

"Never said I was."

"We're going to fix that," she announced determinedly. He shrugged again, his eyes still closed. Marinette felt a tug at her heartstrings. "I'm going to go get you something to eat. I hope you like croissants," she informed him as she slid out from underneath him and walked to the door. He grunted in response.

Marinette walked into the kitchen, where she found Tikki munching on cookies. Sabine was bustling around in the kitchen, putting pots and pans away. Marinette went over and hugged her mother. The mother and daughter embraced each other tightly, Sabine slowly rocking Marinette back and forth. She felt like a little girl again, safe from everything in her mother's arms.

"What do I do, maman?" she asked softly. Sabine pondered the question for a minute.

"Love him. Be there for him. Whether or not he knows it, that's what he wants the most. It's what he needs the most. You won't see an immediate change, but things will get better. Give it time."

"Thank you," Marinette said, smiling a bit. "It just kills me to see him like this."

"He has a past to reconcile and a future to worry about. Think about how you would feel if you didn't have me and your father."

"I wouldn't be able to survive without your support."

"Exactly. I'm always here for you, and you know that. Adrien doesn't. He doesn't have a father, and as far as he knows his mother isn't ready for him. He doesn't know what he wants to do or what he wants to be. He needs a constant in his life. Be that constant," Sabine advised. Marinette nodded as she piled croissants on a plate.

"Love you!" she called as she left the room. Sabine sighed. Her child was growing up. Tikki nodded sympathetically at Sabine and followed her chosen out of the room.

#########################################################################################################

Adrien crawled out of bed and changed into sweatpants and a hoodie before collapsing back upon the soft sheets. Sabine came and said goodnight before she flipped off the light. Adrien rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The darkness. It was horrifying... It was closing in. There could be something in here. Under the bed, in the closet maybe. Was that a shadow?

Adrien stiffened and immediately pushed the thought from his mind. A small scratching sound caught his attention, but he tried his best to ignore it. " _It's just Plagg. It's just Plagg. It's just Plagg_ ," he told himself over and over again.

He didn't know how long he laid there, frozen in fear and fighting for control of the rational part of his own mind. He glanced at the clock. He had held out for an hour. Suddenly, the old house creaked and Adrien couldn't take it anymore. Letting out a squeak, he pulled the blanket around him and slipped off of the bed, limping to Marinette's room. He knocked softly, and when there was no response he invited himself in.

"Mari? Are you awake?" he asked softly, poking her. She groaned and rolled over, her hair all over her face.

"Not anymore... Waddya want?" she groaned.

"My lady, I..." Marinette cracked an eye open.

"Oh, it's you. Thought you were Alya for a second. Are you okay?"

"It's just... The darkness... It's stupid and I-" She let him get no farther. She grabbed his good arm and pulled him carefully into the bed next to her. He snuggled down under the blanket, burying his face in the pillow. It smelled like lavender and vanilla and Marinette. He cuddled up next to her, purring softly.

"Kitty," she murmured happily.

They both slept well that night.

############################################################################################################################################################

"What are you doing?" Ladybug asked exasperatingly. Papillon shushed her.

"Quiet, LB. She's concentrating," Jade told her, putting a hand on his friend's spotted shoulder. Ladybug raised her eyebrows as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Papillon had currently akumatized Queen Bee, and had given her the power of mind reading. Volpino stood a few feet away from them, looking nervous.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ladybug asked. Jade shrugged. "I never experimented with my powers like this..."

"Yeah, you went flying around the city like an idiot and crashed into Chat, who was trying to tightrope walk on his baton fifty feet above the ground like an idiot," Papillon retorted, keeping her gaze on Queen Bee.

"Think of a number," Queen Bee instructed Volpino. The boy furrowed his brows on concentration. "Seventy three!"

"You got it," Volpino nodded. Papillon released the akuma.

"Well that's another power I can grant," Papillon said confidently, planting her hands on her hips. Ladybug cocked her head.

"How many other things have you tried?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Papillon shrugged bashfully while Jade chuckled. "You know, this is not how a patrol is supposed to work," Ladybug informed them.

"C'mon, we saved the world like three days ago! Cut us some slack!" Papillon said. Queen Bee nodded. Ladybug shook her head.

"Patrol's over. I'll show you the routes tomorrow so you can all start doing it properly. And guess what? Chat will be joining us! He got my mom's okay!" The teens cheered happily.

"The fans will be so happy to hear this! I'll have to snap a few distant pics, of course," Papillon said, clapping her hands together. Jade was grinning like an idiot. Volpino was fun to hang out with, but he missed his best friend. Queen Bee felt inexplicably proud of Adrien for some reason.

"See you tomorrow!" Queen Bee called, diving off the side of the building. Volpino waved and quietly disappeared on his hoverboard. Papillon gave Ladybug a hug before taking off, and Jade gave her a wink. Ladybug sighed before taking off to get home. Adrien was waiting to have his butt kicked in a round of Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

############################################################################################################################################################

The next night, Ladybug was back on the rooftops, this time with Chat Noir at her side. He perched on an air vent, watching as she pointed out the patrol routes to the rest of the Miraculous Team. Her finger ran up and down the lines of roads. The others paid close attention.

"I think that will cover it. This way, most of Paris will be covered and each of us won't have to do an overwhelming amount of work," she finished. Suddenly, they heard a thunk. Ladybug whipped around, yoyo in hand. Chat's baton was at the ready.

Instead of an enemy, they saw a girl. She looked to be about their age, with bright red hair and deep aquamarine eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful blue outfit, which twisted and ran together with purple and green streaks. A hint of gold was sewn in every here and there just for shine. A belt around her waist had two colorful (and deadly) looking fans hanging from it. At the back of her, a beautiful peacock tail spread out behind her.

"I want to help you."

It was more of a statement then a request.

"I know who all of you are. I met your mother, Chat Noir. She gave me this... miraculous. After Chloe.. Queen Bee... made me angry, I felt so helpless. I wanted to help people, but I blindly followed others. I never stood up for myself or anyone else. Now's my chance. I want to learn to become a superheroine."

"Sabrina?" Queen Bee asked suddenly. Understanding dawned upon all of them.

"You're welcome to join us as long as you remain trustworthy and worthy of wielding a miraculous," Ladybug said solemnly, smiling.

Peacock smiled back. It was tentative, but it was a start.

############################################################################################################################################################

Adrien and Marinette had a whole routine worked out. School would start in three days, but for now they just enjoyed each other's company. Gabriel Agreste's funeral took place over the weekend. Adrien had difficulty playing the part of the greiving son shocked by his father's sudden death, but it was passable.

Being able to go out as Chat Noir, even though it was brief and he wasn't allowed to do much, was a relief and a joy. He loved it, and it reminded him how free he could truly be. But for right now, he was happy to stick with his little routine.

Every night Sabine and Tom would say goodnight to each of them separately, Adrien in the guest bedroom and Marinette in her room. Then as soon as they left Adrien crept across the hall and crawled into bed with Marinete, where they snuggled until they fell asleep. Plagg never even bothered moving around with Adrien. Every evening (after eating his usual dinner consisting of WAY too much cheese) he planted himself in Marinette's fabric pile and went to sleep.

"You don't mind this, do you?" Adrien asked suddenly one night, having just snuggled against Marinette.

"Mind what?"

"Me invading your bed every night and taking your time all day and making you worry and... everything," Adrien confessed. Marinette smiled.

"I could never mind, Adrien. You deserve nothing but the best. I don't mind taking care of you at all. Your part of my family now, and I love you."

Adrien ducked his head. "I love you too Mari. I'm glad you're part of my family."

They sat in silence for awhile, until Adrien (who sounded incredibly nervous) broke it. "Hey Princess?"

"What?"

"What if I loved you... a little more than that...?"

"That's great, because I love you a lot more than that," Marinette said, flipping over to face him. She leaned in and their lips connected. And when Marinette pulled away she couldn't help but smile at his face. His hair was tousled and misplaced, and in his baggy hoodie he looked a lot more like Chat than Adrien. And he looked so incredibly kissable...

They shared another kiss, this one more passionate. Gasping for air, Marinette rolled over and buried her head in Adrien's shoulder. "Je t'aime, kitty cat. Bonne nuit."

"Je t'aime, my lady. Bonne Nuit."


	2. Madame Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this chapter is very serious and has a lot to do with the plot. The second half is fluffy nonsense because Secrets and Betrayals seriously lacked that, now didn't it? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 2: Madame Agreste**

Emily Agreste woke up with a start on Monday morning, clasping a hand to her chest and taking in a sharp breath of air. The light that would normally comfort her was hidden away behind heavy shades. She looked at her alarm clock. 7:00am. Standing, she shook her head and tried to rid herself of the memory of the nightmare.

It was the same thing every single night. She handed him her miraculous. He laughed triumphantly as he clipped it onto his chest. She barely had time to throw herself out of the way before the explosion. And then he was gone… Gone forever. It was all her fault. She had left him to protect him, and he ended up dying while attempting to bring her back.

After showering, changing into her stiff gray suit, and drinking a quick cup of coffee, she grabbed her car keys and headed out to her car. She ate a breakfast bar on her way to work. It wasn't much, but she didn't have the time or money to make herself a decent breakfast right now.

Emily was a wreck, and she knew it. She had covered the dark bags under her eyes with heavy amounts of makeup, but she knew that some of her closer co-workers would notice her state and inquire about her life. She could imagine what would happen if she said something.

" _I'm sorry. There was just a death in the family and I'm not quite myself. It was someone I was close to._ "

She could already picture their sympathetic smiles and soft "I'm sorry's."

" _Me too_ ," Emily thought. " _Me too…_ "

Pulling into the parking lot of the small police department, she parked in the back of the staff area and headed on in. The receptionist, a plump, smiling woman with a bushel of curly Auburn hair, waved to her with a cheery smile.

"Bonjour, Evelyne!" she called. Emily waved back, forcing the edges of her mouth upwards into a smile. For some reason, even though she had been going by the name Evelyne for around seven years, it still jolted her.

"Bonjour, Sherry!" she responded before moving over to her desk and sitting down. Sighing deeply, she logged into her computer and pulled up her work for the day. Her job was partly as a record-keeper and occasionally she did research. She mainly proof-read, filed, and stored all of the police reports. If they had a case come up and they needed someone to run background checks, she was normally the one asked.

It was kind of an unexpected and seemingly unimportant job, but Emily felt like she was helping somehow… Even if it really wasn't much. Somebody needed to do this job. She got a decent pay out of it, they were a tiny station and didn't get too much government money, but it was sufficient.

Sitting there with her fingers clicking away at the keys, Emily found that she wasn't even paying attention anymore. She was just going through the motions. Click, read, check labels, save, direct into the correct folder. In the background, her mind was far away. Very far away, considering that it now resided in memories from twenty years ago. Those were the good old days…

Suddenly, Emily felt a tug of curiosity, and also a tug of fear. The fight and the news of Gabriel Agreste's death were all over the news. What if her old enemies had seen it? The police claimed that they had completely shut the operation down, but that was impossible. They had bases and spies and networks and street rats all over the world. What if they saw Peacock? What if they put two and two together?

Suddenly, her heart tightened in her chest and she was barely able to breathe. What if they went after Adrien? Forcing herself to calm down, she pulled open the police departments main background search engine. She typed in the name of the leader of the entire operation.

NEUTRALIZED was what was on the top of his case file. That was the fancy way of saying he was dead, and the police were forced to kill him in order to subdue him. She typed in the names of every single leader and contact she could think of. They were all dead or serving life sentences in jail. Not a single one of the big names were left. So she pulled up her search engine and typed the company name into it.

She spent hours there, searching names and addresses, but she found nothing. This gave her both comfort and a strange sense of paranoia. On one hand, it was good to see that the company and all of its benefactors had been annihilated. On another hand, she almost wish that one or two small articles came up. Emily liked to keep her family close and her enemies closer. No news was not necessarily good news. It could also mean that your opponent was just really good at hiding.

"Hey Evelyne, several of us were going to head out for lunch at the café around the corner. Would you like to join us?" Sherry asked, leaning across the desk. Emily frantically crossed out her tabs and switched to her screen saver, a picture of a peacock with its tail fanned out. What could she say? She liked the colors.

"Um, no thanks Sherry. I have a lot of work to catch up on after that surprise couple days I had to take off because of my family emergency," Emily replied with a completely neutral face. Sherry looked at her quizzically.

"Is everything all right, Eve?"

"Yeah," Emily replied, glancing at her empty screen and reminding herself that there were no more enemies. No more threat. No more company. "Yeah, everything's fine. You know what? I think I will join you. I'm starving!"

Emily stood and grabbed her purse, following Sherry as the plump lady waddled across the room, to where several other co-workers were waiting, her red heels clicking on the marble floor. Emily took a deep breath and reminded herself that everything was okay. She'd be moving close to her son in several weeks. She would be with him. He and his friends were safe. Everything was going to be just fine.

#########################################################################################################

Everything was not just fine.

Not even several thousand miles away, a man was sitting in an uncomfortable office chair, boredly clicking back and forth between his real job and Minesweeper. The man was average height. He was not short, but he was a bit burly and hunched over, making him look smaller than he actually was. His face was rough and uneven, and his shave job was very hasty. His small beady eyes flickered back and forth, idly reading the dozens of coded sentences that popped up on his screen.

Suddenly, something caught the man's attention. He clicked on the code, and was brought to an informational site that one of his much smarter colleagues had set up to hack into and read the search history of the computer that the code had come from. The man was excited. This was the first time in seven years that anyone had tripped a web spider he had set up!

He scanned through the latest browsing history. It was a police computer, but the firewalls were so easy to breach it was almost laughable. All of the searches within the last three hours were at his fingertips. As he scrolled, his eyes widened. Names, addresses, companies. All of these had been searched, some even run through official search engines for background searches. Names that nobody was supposed to know. Addresses that used to be top secret. Companies that according to official records never even existed.

The man's excitement almost grew double as he reached for his phone and typed in the number scrawled across the whiteboard behind him, a number that he had never had to use before. He so deserved a pay raise for this! The number dialed for a minute before somebody on the other end picked up.

"Hello?" The man on the other end sounded almost a bored as the first man was five minutes ago. He also sounded very confused as to why on earth the computer branch would be calling in to central.

"Ello? Is this central? Somebody tripped one of our spiders earlier today. Doing heavy research into the company and searching names and addresses that nobody is supposed to know. This person has got dirt on us," the man informed the operator on the other side, who perked up and paid attention.

"Names and addresses? Sounds like somebody knows too much. Track down the source and the person behind it if you can. I'll alert General Kuiso. Oh, and make it snappy and I'll be sure to mention a pay raise." The operator hung up the phone without another word. His colleague turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Somebody's been searching classified information. Like, type-A classified information. Crap we don't even get told. Some idiot down in Computer Tech just noticed it. I'm gonna go alert the general, see if I can't ge a little raise out of this information," the operator said, smiling. His buddy shrugged.

"Good luck with that. Grab me some coffee on your way back, Bill."

"Will do!" Bill called back.

#########################################################################################################

"Of course. Sure, I'll tell her. Anything else? Okay, I will. Yep. Love you too! Bye!" Adrien hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen. Sabine looked up. "My mom wants me to tell you thanks again for letting me stay here," Adrien told her, hopping up onto one of the kitchen chairs. Sabine smiled.

"No problem, honey. Would you mind grabbing that batch of cookies out of the oven?" she requested. The blonde boy nodded, hopping off of the chair and grabbing a pair of oven mits while crossing the room. Marinette was at Alya's house with Chloe and Sabrina, having a 'girl's night'. So he got to spend the whole evening with Tom and Sabine, which sounded awesome because they basically adopted them as his son.

Setting the hot pan down on the table, Adrien tossed the oven mits back before pulling on his apron and going to get the ingredients for the icing. "Dear, you should come look at this!" Tom boomed as he watched the boy move around the kitchen. "When the boy first arrived he didn't know a spoon from a spatula, and now he's baking like a pro."

Adrien snorted as he looked up at Tom. "You better watch out, I can eat these things a lot faster than I can frost them!" Tom roared with laughter.

"We'll save some for dinner," Sabine promised, ruffling Adrien's hair as she crossed the kitchen. "That's the last batch of cookies. What do you say after this we eat dinner and then maybe you can teach me to play that car game with the funny little mustache man and his little creatures."

Tom and Adrien blinked in confusion.

"You know," Sabine continued, "The one where the cars always slip on those yellow bananas? That's so funny... You and Mari are always playing it!"

"Oh, you mean Mario Kart!" Adrien announced. "Sure, we can teach you to play. It's really easy!"

Tom nudged Adrien's side and stage whispered, "Let's put it on 200cc and race on Rainbow Road!" Adrien laughed all the way to the dinner table.

#########################################################################################################

"Alright girl, spill!" Alya demanded, tossing a pink pillow at the blonde girl. Chloe batted it out of the air, sitting down cross legged on the ground. Sabrina looked up from Mari's hair, which she was styling into cat ears on her head.

"Spill what? This lemonade?" Chloe asked innocently, holding it above Alya's head and tilting it slightly.

"If you spill that on my carpet I'll use your hair to mop it up," Alya threatened. "No, I'm talking about you and Nath. Have you asked him out yet?" Chloe blushed slightly.

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"C'mon Chlo, it's obvious you have a huge crush on him!" Sabrina spoke up, jabbing another bobby pin into Marinette's hair. Chloe shook her head stubbornly and Alya sighed.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Eiher you ask the boy out, or I start posting Queen Bee and Volpino pics on the Ladyblog with cheesy hearts and a cute ship name!"

Chloe gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"She would," Marinete warned Chloe, sipping some lemonade. "What are you even doing with my hair, Bri?"

Chloe and Alya turned to look and both immediately squealed. "Omigosh Mariiiii!" Alya cooed. "You look adorable!"

"Wait!" cried Chloe. She dashed over to her bag and yanked out her makeup kit. She sat down in front of Marinette and pulled out some black eyeliner. "Close your eyes," she instructed. Marinette obeyed, and with a few expert strokes of the pencil, Marinette had perfect cat-eye eyeliner. The girls sat back and admired their handiwork.

"This is too good. I can't handle this!" Alya squealed, whipping out her phone. Marinette's eyes jerked open.

"Hey, NO PICTURES until I see what you did to me!" she announced, heading for the bathroom mirror. When she saw herself, she couldn't help but be impressed. Sabrina had managed to take a bunch of her hair and tuck it into two triangles on the top of her head. Chloe's cat-eye makeup added the perfect touch. It also helped that she was wearing her green and black pajama top with 'Princess' embroidered in bright pink on the front. Her own handiwork, of course.

"Pictures!" Alya squealed, jerking Marinette down to eye level and circling her, snapping away. Marinette groaned and then smiled for the camera, and even raised her hands and made a clawing motion. "You look so good! Adrien is gonna love this!"

"Now wait a doggone second, I never said we could send those to Adri-"

"Oops! Too late!" Sabrina said, tapping the send button on Alya's phone before Marinette could do anything. Alya's eyes widened.

"Sabrina! You just sent that to everyone on my contacts!" she screeched. Marinette's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she turned a bright pink.

"WHAT?"

"Um... sorry?" Sabrina said, shrugging. Chloe and Alya giggled as Marinette screamed into a pillow.

"The kids at school will never let me live this down! What will Adrien say? My parents will see it! I don't even want to know how many other people you have in your contacts! MY LIFE IS OVER!" Marinette groaned. Sabrina bashfully looked at the floor while Ayla shook her head.

"Hey, if it's already been broadcasted, can I post this on the Ladyblog?"

"NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been experimenting with different POVs. Let me know what you think!


End file.
